the beginning of Johnlock
by NowNumberFive
Summary: how i think the first episode should have went [johnlock] one-shot!


**A/N: just like in the discription how I think it should have went**

 **setting: at the diner**

 **disclaimer: i do not own Sherlock in any way what so ever :(**

* * *

"what are we doing here Sherlock" Dr. Watson asked the consulting, who was intently watching the street.

"just passing the time John" Sherlock stated as the waiter came by their table(that had been reserved).

"Sherlock, anything on the menu, whatever you want free for you and your date" the waiter said shaking hands with sherlock and handing them menus.

"do you want to eat?" Sherlocked asked receiving no answer.

"i'm not his date" John said ignoring Sherlock's statement.

"this man got me off a murder charge" the waiter said pointing a finger at Sherlock.

Sherlock went on explaining to John about the murder charge not breaking his focus on the world outside of the sandwich shop.

"I'll get a candle for the table, something romantic" Angelo said walking away.

"I'm not his date" John called after him.

"you might as well eat, it might be a long wait" was the only thing Sherlock said as Angelo returned with the candle

"thanks" John said as he set the candle down.

"people don't have arch-enemies" John said bringing up an earlier topic.

"I'm sorry"

"in real life, people don't have arch-enemies, it doesn't happen" John explained

"doesn't it," Sherlock retorted "sounds a bit dull"

"so who did I meet?" John asked.

Ignoring the question Sherlock said "so what do people have in their 'real lives' then?"

john began listing "friends, people they know, people they like, people they hate" he added "girlfriends, boyfriends" before trailing off.

"well as I said, dull" Sherlock responded.

"you don't have a girlfriend then?"

"girlfriend, no not really my area" the detective said his focus on the outside unwavering.

"oh, right. do you have a boyfriend" this caught the young detectives attention. "which is fine by the way" he added

"i know it's fine" Sherlock said.

"so you've got a boyfriend?"

"no"

"oh right then, you're unattached just like me" John said.

Sherlock felt John was acting strange then it hit him, john liked him.

"john um.. I think you should know I consider myself married to my work.."

john cut him off a bit shocked "oh, no umm.. no I know"

Sherlock thought he should play around a bit he didn't do that often.

"oh really,, well that's no good I really consider you a part of my work" he said hiding a smirk.

John choked "i'm.. i'm sorry"

Sherlock began to get up "i'll tell you once we catch this cab I think we found our murderer"

John looked up startled Sherlock had already ran out the door and was chasing the cab. John ran out of the diner forgetting his cane, but not really needing it.

* * *

once John and Sherlock reached their flat they were both out of breath from chasing the cab.

"that was ridiculous, that was the most ridiculous thing I have ever done" John said out of breath.

"and you raided Afghanistan" Sherlock replied, they both began to laugh.

"that wasn't just me, what aren't we back at the resturaunt"

"they can keep an eye out, it was a long shot anyway' Sherlock said.

* * *

 **skipping the drug bust scene**

* * *

John Watson was mad. Sherlock had left without him again, but he could find him by tracking Jennifer's phone. Watson walked over toward the device and grabbed his cane, he turned to leave but the device began beeping. the location was found.

john took a cab to the destination.

when john reached the building he searched every room for Sherlock and that crazy cabbie.

once he reached a room with double doors he looked out the window, and in the next building over was Sherlock and the old cab driver. Sherlock was holding a pill in his hand getting ready to take it. John panicked and shot the old man before running for the other building.

When John reached the room Sherlock stood there.

"OMG thank god you're alright" JOhn said looking freak.

"Oh, i'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"yes, you idiot" John said looking at the genius like he was stupid.

"nice shot" was the only thing the genius said.

"you weren't gonna take that pill were you?"

"no"

"good cause I wouldn't have been able to do this" John said moving closer pressing his lips against the consulting detectives soft warm ones. Sherlock wrapped his arm around the army doctors waist.

 **I like this playing around thing, should do this more often** , Sherlock thought, deepening the kiss.

John broke the kiss "you're a genius and a great kisser I gots all the bitches!" he said before returning to their kiss.

* * *

:)


End file.
